Don't Want To Be Love
by Alligator Sky711
Summary: Len's the notorious player, while Rin's his loyal best friend. Partners in crime, attached at the hip. They say love is gentle, love is kind, and in most cases extremely complicated.


**More or less based off spice. I mean come on, who doesn't like Spice!**

**The Night Walker**

Maybe if I try…Nah.

"Len, Len, Len…"

Perhaps…haha, that would never work!

"Ngghhh, you make me feel so…ahhh!"

I know, I'll just pretend I didn't do anything, but then surprise her.

"Len, I'm…I'm…" I looked down at the pink haired girl below me and smirked. What was her name again, Tai? Mai? Sai maybe? She was convulsing in pleasure and had her face twisted up in pure bliss. Man, gotta love those private school girls…

"Sai, you're…ahhhh." Here it comes, I couldn't speak anymore. The intense feeling made a shock go through my body, and I griped the sheets tightly.

"Haahhh." I moaned lowly.

"Len, I love you!" she squealed.

"Hehe…love you too…" I lied.

* * *

Now that my late night Thursday was done, I felt better and more focused. I swear, pleasing a girl is easy…that is if you're Len Kagamine. Sai was it? She was truly a sweet heart, but I can't deal with listing to her talk. Booking it out of there was my only option; believe me, unless I wanted to spend hours on end discussing her ugly feet problems.

"Oh look, a male prostitute. Maybe if I'm quiet, he won't try to seduce me." I looked up expecting to see a certain girl looking out her window like always, but no one was there.

And that's when I got tackled from behind.

"Rin, what the hell, it's like one in the morning!" Rin just giggled and got off. Typical Rin. We've been best friends since the third grade; tackling was just a thing I had to get used to. I stood up, dusting myself off and catching a glimpse of her from the side. She had on her giant hipster glasses, black sweat pants, yellow tank top, and yellow fuzzy slippers.

"That's no way to be dressed for this time of night." I said smirking. She crossed her arms and kept an indifferent face.

"It's called sleeping; most people do it at 1' AM. And by the way clothing police, your shirt is inside out."

"Shit, not again!" I looked down quickly to check myself out, only to hear more laughter.

"You really are gullible, you know that right?"

"Ha! Not as gullible as this one girl!" Rin rolled her eyes, and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Who was your little midnight rendezvous with this time? Aria? Gumi?"

"Sai…goes to Saint Meikos, got her myself too." I lay down on the pavement next to her with my arms behind my head. I could tell she rolled her eyes again.

"Spare me the details; I'd like to have an image free night for once." I laughed at her innocence. Well, can't really say she's all that innocent, she is the one who usually helps me get the girls.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me, you're jealous?" she lay down as well and pointed to a star in the sky.

"You see that star? The one that's kinda blue?''

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wished on it."

"What'd you wish for?" she smiled a cute smile.

"For you to turn gay." She kept smiling evilly and I propped myself on my elbow.

"That's not cool! I like women much more than men!"

"I can tell, since you kinda look like one." She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt tempted to reach out and grab it. One of these days, she'll get it good…

"Aw, you know the lady's love me. I'm irresistible, face it. No one can withstand my dashing good looks and charming personality."

"I sure can."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, try me." she turned towards me and posed dramatically. "Treat me like one of your slut girls!"

I laughed, but knew not to miss a chance like this. I flipped myself so that I was directly on top of her.

"Well, first off, I'd start by gently brushing your cheek…" I did so, and felt her heat up beneath me. I stopped at her shoulder and drew tiny circles before leaning close to her face. She looked flustered.

"Oh my, it's just so very sudden…and we're so young, oh my! My heart, it's so very fast." She closed her eyes and turned her head. I knew it! Now's my chance! I took her chin between my thumb and second finger and drew her closer to mine. When she opened her eyes though, I was greeted with a deadpan expression.

"Take your whore hands off me son, I don't like being touched by sluts." She said with all seriousness. I freaked out on the inside, but kept my cool on the outside and eased away slowly.

"I'm not that much of a slut, you don't even know what I did tonight!" she smirked.

"Remember how I said your shirt was inside out?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't."

"That's because it's backwards." I felt the tag on the front of my navy shirt rub against my neck and I tried tucking it in, only to have it pop out again. Rin got up and held out a hand.

"I'm gonna go in before a cop comes by, want to spend the night? We got school off tomorrow." I took her hand and met her face to face. Well almost, I'm taller than her. I sighed and decided to act a little.

"But the sidewalk was so comfy, I don't want to leave, what if a hot girl walks by, I could-" she pushed me into the tiny tree in front of her town house and laughed.

"If you really want to, you can stay out here and make friends with the night walkers, don't let me stop your fun." she ran up to the door steps and quickly went inside, locking me out. I of course ran up to it and started banging against it.

"Come on; don't leave me out here, what if a group of girls kidnap me for my sweet ass?" I heard footsteps running away from the door and I sighed, reached under the door mat, and pulled out the spare key.

"Heeellllooooooo?" I said in a high pitched voice. I was quickly greeted by a pillow to the face.

"You can stay over, just don't touch me alright? I don't want to catch your whore disease."

I laughed and grabbed the pillow next time she tried to attack. She shrieked and ran to the living room, desperately trying to hide behind a couch. Yeah, I'm that bad ass with a pillow. I laughed to myself and started after her, pillow at the ready.

I don't what came over me tonight; I don't usually try hitting on Rin like I just had. She did look real pretty though, even if she wasn't trying….

Whoa, snap out of it Len. Len Kagamine doesn't fall in love, especially with his best friend. He's a cold hearted lady killer, that's right.

Wait, why am I talking in third person?


End file.
